An Audience with the Director
by Senpai96
Summary: Gendo Ikari takes an unhealthy interest in a certain red headed EVA Pilot. Things heat up real fast this is a rough one guys. Bondage. NonCon.


**An Audience with the Director**

"SHINJI YOU BAKA…" Misato Katsuragi closed her eyes and massaged her temples sighing. Once again the two 14 year old EVA pilots she was entrusted with guardianship of were at each other's throats. This was occurring with alarming frequency and always seemed to coincide with Misato's worst hangovers. Their task today should have been a relatively safe and unassuming one. The three pilots Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu and Shinji Ikari simply had to wear VR Helmets which Ritsuko Akagi had fitted with a simulation of EVA piloting, to help them hone their skills in a risk free environment. But the two pilots she was specifically in charge of, quiet reserved Shinji and fiery Asuka, had a habit of making the easiest assignments drama filled shouting matches.

Right now, as Rei quietly ran the simulation in the corner, Asuka was smacking Shinji repeatedly over the head as the two furiously bickered with each other. Groaning Misato crossed the room and pulled the red headed girl off of her victim locking her arms around her waist and ducking to avoid her flailing arms. "Shinji continue with the simulation please," Misato shouted over Asuka's increasingly louder flurry of insults. With considerable effort she hauled the screaming girl out of the room. Damn she's really going at it something must be wrong, Misato thought.

Taking her through the nearest door into the girl's locker room, Misato firmly placed the slightly calmer teen down on a bench. She noticed angry tears were forming in Asuka's eyes. "Alright girl, what's wrong," Misato said sighing inwardly but trying to convey familiarity and warmth.

"He's such an idiot, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" said Asuka fuming, "I can't stand it anymore I caught him staring at me while I was wearing the helmet. [The tears were starting to really come now] He's always looking at me and I know why he's a little pervert."

At this Asuka's voice faltered a little bit and her usually harsh tone was infected with a vulnerability Misato was unused to. Oh so that's what this is about, the NERV Captain thought, wish it was something I could help with, people are going to be checking you out pretty much your whole life kiddo I'm sorry you have to find that out now. Still Shinji was a good kid so she decided to push that angle to make her youthful charge feel better.

"We both know Shinji-kun can be an idiot," Misato began and was once again astonished by the girl before her, when she stopping crying to giggle slightly at this, "But it's just that he's not perfect. Nobody is, including you or me. He also checks you out I've noticed it, he checks me out too believe it or not but Asuka he's just going through weird changes with his body right now. I promise you Shinji is a good kid he'll grow out of it and I guarantee it's harmless. He's scared and confused right now and he probably would feel terrible if he knew how uncomfortable it made you feel. Teenage boys are very difficult Asuka but I need you to help me out I can't handle him if you're not on my side and trying to make things a little easier instead of worse." She crossed her fingers hoping her manipulative speech would work. Especially since like the best lies it was built on the skeleton of truth.

Asuka wiped away her remaining tears and nodded firmly at this. "I'll do it," she said clenching her fists, "I'll help you, I'm sorry if I've been a pain…" Misato couldn't help but genuinely smile at this. Asuka was one of the hardest girls to deal with she'd ever encountered but in moments like this she couldn't help but feel a strong affection for her. She drew the girl into an embrace and squeezed her tightly.

"It's ok Asuka, don't worry about it. Let's just work together in the future instead of getting so worked up at him." She felt the girl nod silently in her arms and released her. "Ok then, get back in there. At this rate you'll be the last one to finish the simulation." She saw a fire appear in the young girl's eye as she said this and smiled. She may like Asuka but that didn't mean Misato didn't also enjoy playing her a little. She watched Asuka hurry around the corner, her long flowing hair whipping as she pushed through the door. Misato remained seated on the bench lost in thought, when Ritsuko NERVs resident tech expert and a personal friend of Misato's hurried through the door.

"Gendo wants to see you," Ritsuko panted apparently she'd been running, "he said right away." Misato was snapped out of her thoughts by this. Gendo Ikari who also happened to be Shinji's father was the Director of NERV and everyone in the building's boss. As NERV was run like a military operation it was now her duty to report to him as swiftly as possible, but what on Earth could he want? Misato hadn't met with Gendo in months almost since he made her the guardian of his son.

Well no use just thinking about it, I'd better go see him Misato thought. "Alright I'm on my way," she replied giving her friend a faint smile. Ritsuko smiled faintly back and bowing left. Misato quickly followed suit.

"Come in," said Director Ikari in his booming baritone. He pushed a button on his desk to open his automatic office door with a whoosh of air. Misato tentatively walked into the room and snapped a salute standing at attention before his desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Misato inquired mechanically. It wasn't anything specific but Misato had never felt especially comfortable around the cold bespectacled head honcho of NERV. He always seemed so distant and removed and frankly since taking guardianship of Shinji she didn't approve of Gendo's treatment of his own son. She regarded him coolly as Ikari lifted a gloved hand and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"Hai, I did," Gendo said almost absent mindedly stepping out from behind his desk to the far wall of his office. It was made of see through glass so he could leer over the whole facility and Misato saw he was observing the three EVA pilots as they now sat stock still in the test room with their VR helmets on. "I wanted to ask you about the Second Child."

At this point Misato called all three of the pilots by name but Gendo was far from the only person in NERV who simply referred to them as the First, Second and Third Child. It had started to rub Misato the wrong way but she held her peace. "You mean Asuka? What about her."

"She is also in your care correct?" Gendo asked continuing as Misato nodded affirmative, "Does she always behave as erratically as she did in today's test?"

Misato narrowed her eyes at this. Asuka's a 14 year old girl, she thought, I'd say she's doing pretty damn well with the stresses we put on her. "This wasn't out of the ordinary for Asuka, she and Shinji are constantly bickering. However…" she continued troubled by Gendo's cloudy expression, "it hasn't affected either of their performances in the EVA for some time. In fact I think they have a slight rivalry that encourages the other to excel. Besides, I still don't know much about her past but Kaji-kun tells me she had a rough life prior to becoming a pilot. I try to be understanding with her and as you can see by today I can pretty easily get her to cooperate if she's in one of her moods."

Gendo furrowed his brow and waved his hand in dismissal, "Yes, Yes fine that'll be all Captain Katsuragi. I wish to speak to the girl have her sent to my office right away." Misato's eyes narrowed even further at this. She was shooting hot daggers at the back of Ikari's head as he continued to look down at the three pilots his back turned to her. Misato had an uncomfortable suspicion he was looking at one of the pilots in particular right now.

Gendo smiled and licked his lips slightly as he heard a faint rap on the door. He rapidly pressed the button on his desk to open it. Asuka came into view as the door quickly opened and Gendo was pleased by her surprised expression. "Come in," he said loudly and with a bit of harshness that twisted a knot in Asuka's stomach. She slowly entered the office and looked around. It was mostly empty except for the giant console that seemed to also serve as the Director's desk and two iron book shelves. Her legs were shaking slightly and she cursed as she felt herself start to sweat a little under her cherry red spandex jumpsuit.

Gendo took all this in and inhaled deeply through his nose. He hadn't had fun like this in a while he needed to calm himself a little first. "Take a seat Second Child," he barked, pressing another button which caused a cold shiny silver chair to emerge in front of his desk. Asuka's eyebrow rose in apprehension eyeing the chair. She was worried by the way it had come up out of a hole in the ground and she still had no idea why she had been summoned here. Eventually she decided it was best to appease the loud and authoritative Director for now and sat down crossing her legs.

"What did you want to see me about sir?" Asuka said pleased that she was able to muster some of her usual dignity and through great effort on her part her voice did not waver. As an added bonus being seated meant she could disguise her shaking body.

"SILENCE," Asuka jumped in her seat as the Director's brow furrowed in anger and he bellowed at her, "You will speak when spoken to from now on. I called you here because your little display today was an embarrassment. You're out of control and I've taken it upon myself to teach you discipline."

Asuka's eyes widened and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was really sweating now and felt her mind racing frantically to explain herself. "Wait, but sir! Please, you don't understand it was Ba-it was Shinji sir! He just makes me so mad, I can't help it! But I can do better! Mis…"

Gendo had been slowly moving over to Asuka from behind his desk. When he reached her he loomed over her in the chair and her chain of excuses trailed off. Her entire body was shaking in the chair. Then in a much more sudden movement, The Director slapped her with all his might across the face sending her sprawling and the chair flying. Asuka lay on the ground in shock for a moment, feeling her smarting cheek. Then as she felt his heavy footfalls approach her she scrambled to regain her footing and get away. But she was too slow, still in shock from the unexpected assault. Before she could get to her feet Gendo gripped the hair on the top of her head firmly, causing some of it to come out in his fist. Asuka shrieked and fell backwards onto her ass. She felt it rub across the steel ground as the Director forcefully dragged her to the corner of the room. There he shoved her down fully onto the ground, hitting her head and causing another shriek.

Gendo glided back to his console and pressed two buttons. With the first sheet metal descended over the glass walls in the office. He smiled to himself; he was going to need privacy for this. The second sealed the door, so no one could enter until he again pressed the button. His fingers played across the console to another set of buttons and finally alighted on the one he wanted. A thick metal pole emerged from the ground a few feet from where he'd left the trembling Asuka. Looking up at his horrified captive he smiled and cracked his knuckles noticeably licking his lips this time.

Asuka looked up as the sheet metal descended over the windows and her heart sank. She felt a lump form in her throat and her mind raced desperately, holy shit what does he want with me? Then she heard the pole emerging a few feet from her and tremblingly turned to look. It was a thick grey cylinder and she saw four metal shackles placed ideally for someone's two hands and two feet to slide into. She felt like she was going to throw up as she turned back to the console desk to see what the Director would do next. She turned to him in time to see him lick his lips and screaming bolted for the door.

Gendo laughed cruelly as screaming horribly the girl clawed at the immovable metal door and relished her pain as he slowly but deliberately strode over to her. Asuka turned to face her attacker, tears streaming down her face but trying in a last ditch effort to steel her voice. "STOP! You can't do this! Misato and Kaji and Shinji they won't stand for it! It's not too late, just stop I won't tell anyone."

He was upon her now and Asuka's voice was breaking. She had sunk almost all the way to the floor, her right hand raised defensively before her. Gendo smiled and grabbed her outstretched wrist harshly, dragging her across the room back to the pole. Asuka's pleas turned to screams and she began violently shaking her head from side to side. Gendo placed her hands in the corresponding shackles and tightened them just short of cutting off circulation, waiting for it to purple and then loosening them slightly. Then he circled to the front and tried to grab hold of her ankles. He secured one, and snarled as she managed to kick him with the other. He twisted her ankle as hard as he could and felt his member swell more at the delicious shriek that followed. He slid her ankles into their shackles, observing his writhing captive. Asuka was now in a kneeling position before him her arms going behind her back around the pole. He marveled at her breasts which he could clearly see through her spandex pilot uniform and jiggled healthily as she struggled.

"You can't do this! You need me to pilot the EVA! This isn't…" She was cut off again by another slap even harder than before. Same as before Asuka's words turned to shrieks, as much from rage as from pain. She writhed more than ever, as the sheer helplessness of her position transformed her momentarily from frightened girl back to angry hellcat. Gendo threw back his head and breathed deeply drinking it in, then returned to the console desk. He pushed a secret button he'd personally installed and a drawer emerged from the steel wall adjacent to the pole.

Asuka turned to face the drawer and her eyes widened at the assortment within. Multiple vibrators, duct tape, a knife, chloroform, a rubber ball with a leather strap and other items she couldn't identify but made her shudder. "YOU CAN'T," Asuka roared as loud as she could hoping against hope someone would hear her and come to her rescue, "PLEASE! YOU CAN'T! MISATO! KAJI! ANYONE! HELLLLP!"

Wordlessly the Director adjusted his glasses, crossed the room and pulled out the knife. Asuka's eyes widened and her scream took on a manic quality as he approached her with it. Gendo bunched up her skin tight uniform as best he could and cut it using the opening to slice the area around her crotch and ass to ribbons. Then he cut off her light pink panties, using his gloved finger to penetrate her vagina as he pulled the soaked articles away and bring them to his nose to inhale as he did so. Asuka's scream reached a fever pitch, it was so warm and she felt an unbearable pressure in her groin. She again began shaking her head, unable to articulate a protest.

Gritting his teeth at the girl's screams, Gendo plunged her wet torn panties into her open mouth. This caused Asuka whose eyes had been closed to gag hard her eyes flying open as an awful taste filled her mouth. Swiftly Gendo retrieved the duct tape from the drawer and pulling out a fine strip and forcing the girls jaw closed with the hand holding the roll pressed it over his captive's lips. Then he set about wrapping it around her head carelessly imprisoning her long locks as well. Asuka screamed as hard as ever, and her heart sank as she heard how effective a gag this was becoming. After wrapping it five times Gendo ripped it off the roll. He brought the remainder the rest of the way and then tousling his captive's hair.

She balked at his touch and continued to writhe trying to free herself, choking on the foul tasting undergarments causing her cheeks to bulge and flaring her nostrils to breathe. Gendo paused admiring his handiwork and nodded thoughtfully. "LMMMMMMPPP MMMMMPHHH GMMMMPPH" Asuka screamed and Gendo laughed at the muffled noise her squeals had become.

"Misato knows," Gendo said coldly though a smile played across his lips finally breaking his silence, "why do you think she sent you here? Kaji? He's the one who suggested it. In fact he encouraged me to do it much sooner but I decided to wait and see if you could make the adjustment to the team by yourself." Gendo felt his dick throb as Asuka's eyes wide as dinner plates filled with fresh tears, savoring the heartbreak and betrayal he saw in there. She hung her head weeping bitterly into her gag, making truly wretched noises. Gendo barely able to contain his excitement decided to administer the coup de grace now.

He pulled out two sizable vibrators and flicked them on. Asuka lifted her head at the noise and felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest. She gagged and fought the urge to vomit not wanting that to be trapped in her puffed out cheek pocket as well. She felt her whole body shaking against the pole. Please fucking Christ no, isn't this enough help me someone please she thought bitterly.

But no help came as Gendo thrust the first vibrator hard into her pussy. She screamed in pain as it entered her, her vision blurring scarcely noticing as he circled to the back and inserted the other into her taut ass. Her cheeks were clenched in response to the frontal assault, so he pulled them apart and shoved it roughly into her asshole. As Asuka writhed in agony he bunched up the front of her suit and slashed that as well causing her breasts to spill out and began playing with them. He played with her breasts like a middle school student who had just seen them for the first time. He pushed them together, groped them as hard as he could and even suckled briefly at her right one which he imagined would have drawn a greater reaction in different circumstances. As is, it was hard to tell, her head remained pointed upwards at the ceiling her eyes crossed and swimming with tears and at this point she was emitting and unending stream of screams and wails.

Finally he relinquished her breasts, letting them fall back into place before retrieving two clothespins from the box and clamping them on her nipples. This he was happy to see did get a stronger scream as each one was fastened. Then he pulled out the duct tape again and wrapped it four times over her eyes catching even more hair at this. No need for her to have use of her eyes if she can't even see through all the pain, he thought grinning to himself. Finally his punishments fully administered Gendo returned to his comfortable chair behind the console desk and settled back to watch for a while.

All was darkness, Asuka had scarcely registered her eyes being taped closed but as she adjusted to the vibrating assault she tried to open her eyes and panicked more as she felt the strong adhesive holding them shut. She had never felt this much pain in her entire life and it went on in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. She tried to shake her pelvis to dislodge the sex toys but it had no effect they were just the right size to remain lodged into their respective orifices. Her mind was in overdrive after a while she couldn't focus on a single thought except that she wanted this pain to end. Eventually it did end, she screamed soundlessly anew as she felt the tape carelessly ripped off of her eyes taking out not only clumps of hair but some of her eyebrows and lashes as well.

Next off came the gag she choked back sobs as more hair came out, desperate to not emit anymore sounds now that they could be heard. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but right now she was in hell and it was all she could do not to scream as loud as she could. She spat out her panties and shuddered from relief as the clamps on her nipples were removed as well. Finally taking his sweet time to savor the end of the fun Gendo pulled out both vibrators one after the other by their strings returning them to the box.

She managed not to scream or cry but Asuka could not stop shaking violently all over now causing the shackles to clatter against the pole. She gritted her teeth and mustering her considerable will power glared as much hatred as she could convey up at Gendo Ikari as he leered down at her. "So," he softly tutted, "you still haven't learned your lesson." Asuka's heart sank and her face immediately contorted in pain and fear to Gendo's endless delight.

"NO I HAVE," the hardness in her voice was gone as she all but squealed, "I PROMISE I HAVE! PLEASE." Gendo ignored her and drew a final object from the depths of the drawer. It appeared to be a leather belt but in place of the buckle was a large silver ring. Then he unbuckled it from the back, comprehension dawned on Asuka and the lump came back bigger than before.

"NO! NOOOAUGGGGHHH." Gendo slid the ring into her mouth holding it all the way open in a nice circular O, the ridges of the ring held her teeth open as well. He buckled it tightly around the back of her shaking head, loose hair from her duct tape ordeal falling to the ground. Then he returned to her front and unbuckled his pants letting them fall and smiling as her eyes widened centering on his erect cock which stood before her.

"GLLAUGHH AUGHH GULLLLL," Asuka could only emit gargling noises from her throat as Gendo slowly approached her, his ever present smile taking on its own manic sheen. She tried to pull her head back, pushing it flat against the pole and shook it about as much as she could making it quite impossible for the Director's penis to find its mark. But smiling still, Gendo gripped the hair on the back of her head with both hands and holding her head perfectly still rammed it forward as he thrust his pelvis into it. He thrust again and again the edges of the ring perfectly measured for his cock and providing the friction needed.

"GLLLLK URKKK GLKKK," he licked his lips at these delicious noises emerging from the bobbing red head he clutched in his hands and increased the intensity of both sides of the equation until he felt the sweet release of cum. Asuka choked bitterly and tried to spit it back out but he kept his cock firmly in her throat and shuddered as weeping she was forced to swallow his seed.

"Phew," said Gendo wiping his brow, and smiling sickeningly down at his victim. Asuka whose wide open eyes were planted at the ground, panted gutturally through the ring gag. "You know I think I have enough in me for one more." He threw back his head and laughed once more as Asuka's head snapped up and, red eyes filling again with tears, let loose a gurgling wail.

Asuka couldn't stop shaking the whole way to the locker room. Her body was numb and she didn't even notice a stray intern stop to gawk at her exposed genitalia. She pulled off her tattered uniform and with some effort from the shaking slipped into the light blue skirt and white blouse of her school uniform. She threw the ruined spandex suit into the trash, bitter tears formed as she regarded it before tossing it aside. She remembered how proud she'd felt when Kaji gave it to her, how she'd strutted about in it every chance she'd gotten to wear it feeling empowered by how it showed off her impressive physique. Now it made her feel sick to her stomach, what a little fool she'd been.

It was already 10 at night as she boarded the subway to Misato's apartment and only one other person was on her train car a snorting homeless man cradling a 40 oz. At one point he woke up and stared intently at her crotch and Asuka flushed crimson realizing that thanks to the Director ruining her pair she wasn't wearing panties and immediately stood up and retreated to the corner of the car. As she got off at her stop and ascended to the street side, she was cognizant of every passing man whose eyes ran up and down her or who turned to check out her ass as she went by. She was still shaking when she with some difficulty unlocked Misato's apartment and stepped inside.

She wanted to throw up again at what greeted her. Shinji and Misato were seated on the couch in the living room, they had waited up for her. Shinji smiled a little as the girl entered, "What took you so long? He must have really let you have it." Asuka's eyes filled with tears, his was so much like his father's awful grin. She couldn't stand it; Asuka bolted for the bathroom and threw up.

Misato's heart sank as she thought, Oh God no what did I send her to? Without missing a beat she sprang from the sofa leaving the startled Shinji behind and ran to the bathroom. Asuka's hands were gripping the toilet seat and she was shaking horribly. Misato's heart broke as she saw not the fierce warrior before her but the scared little girl and she resolved to do everything in her power to right her wrongs.

"What happened?" she said quietly kneeling beside Asuka and placing her hand on her shoulder. Asuka violently shook it off.

"You should know," she snapped almost back to her normal self but her voice was quivering, "He said you knew…" the fierceness ebbed away and sadness pain and uncertainty took their place, "he said you sent me to him and it was Kaji's idea."

Fucking damn that piece of shit, Misato thought fiercely but now wasn't the time for vengeful thoughts. "I promise you I had no idea what he wanted from you. He just asked me to send you to see him. Asuka please believe me, I never would have sent you up there had I known. I would have fought all of NERV single handedly before I'd have let that degenerate lay one hand on you and I know Kaji didn't know anything about it either. He was trying to break you, he's a sick fuck and he was lying."

The unearthly sob Asuka emitted next made Misato jump a little and leaning against the bath tub she pulled the girl off of her knees on the floor and into her lap cradling her in an embrace. "H-he said you were b-both in support of it," Asuka choked sobbing into her Guardian's night shirt, "H-he told me w-we would have weekly s-sessions."

"That's not going to happen," Misato said fiercely tears forming in her own eyes, "if he's insistent, I'll get you away from him, if that proves impossible I'll shoot the son of a bitch. I'm sure Kaji feels the same way you have to understand NERV forced you onto us but we love you Asuka there's no way we'd just sit by and let this happen."

"BUT YOU DID!" The bitter reproach in the girl's voice stung perhaps because Misato couldn't help but feel that she deserved it.

"I know, I fucked up but never again I promise," She squeezed Asuka at this, "Come here girl let's get you in the shower and get you to bed. It'll seem better in the morning I'll make sure Kaji comes by so we can talk about this."

The girl looked up at Misato her eyes swimming with tears, there was a deep sadness there that crushed the NERV captain and she became alarmed as that sadness turned into stark terror. Turning around she saw Shinji standing tentatively in the bathroom door. He looked grief stricken by the look Asuka was giving him now.

"Asuka wait, I'm sorry," Shinji pleaded falling to his knees, "I never should have pushed your buttons this is all my fault." Tears fell from the boy's face staining the floor and he punched it angrily. "DAMN HIM," he roared then regaining his composure as he saw Asuka start at this he blurted, "You probably don't want to see me right now, maybe ever again. But before I go please know I'm on your side I'll always be on your side especially over his."

Finishing Shinji bolted down the hallway and Misato heard his bedroom door slide forcibly shut behind him. She marveled slightly at the understanding and maturity the boy had displayed there, he was really starting to grow up. She turned on the shower and propped Asuka up against the side, "Whenever you're ready" she said warmly getting up to go.

She was startled as she felt Asuka wrap herself around her legs, her shoulders shaking from sobs. She smiled down at the girl; she's finally warming up to me Misato thought sadly. Then she sunk down to her knees and pulled Asuka into another embrace rubbing her back gently, "Shhhhh," she whispered soothingly, "My poor sweet girl. Everything's going to be alright now, I promise."

 **Author's Note**

Neon Genesis was really nice quite possibly my favorite anime definitely up there. And so fittingly I've made it my first hard lemon, god help me guys I went all the way with this one. I really like Asuka though, I originally planned to end it with Gendo saying he had enough for more but I couldn't do that to Red I had to give her a glimmer of hope at the end. Also as should be very apparent I tried to emphasize Misato's role as a guardian in this one I think the show was satisfactory if not perfect making her a maternal figure for Shinji but was less successful making her one for Asuka I'd like to have seen it do more than that. Guess that's a side effect of anime though everything's about the dudes. I have way more plans for Asuka but none nearly as dark as this one in the meantime I'm moving on to other things not sure which I'm going to go with next.


End file.
